Only my sister
by The boy who cried Godzilla
Summary: Dianna is having a baby. this is bad. this is veeery bad. she's got to tell someone, but who? her sister. only her sister... and maybe her mother... and she's gotta tell Clark at some point...
1. Only my Sister

"No. No! No no no no no no no!" Dianna moaned. "why me!" as she Clenched her fist the small white stick in had was crushed to dust.

She cast a glance at the bedside table and saw the note that her boyfriend had left for her that morning.

_Dianna,_

_Got called into work early. didn't want to wake you. Coffee in the pot. Love you!_

_ -Clark_

to the right of his name was a smiley face with glasses and it's tongue sticking out. It made her smile. Until she remembered the obscenely powerful and potentially dangerous force growing inside of her. She picked her phone. She had to tell someone. Kara? No too likely to spill to Clark. She wanted to tel him herself. As she scrolled to the less used contacts she saw the perfect person. She proceeded to press dial.

"Hey, Donna? It's Dianna. Want to get together at that new cafe downtown? Really! Great, see you there."

later...

the woman scanning the menu looked up to see her sister approaching.

"Dianna!" she smiled. "how long has it been?" she embraced her older sister.

A few minutes later...

"I wonder what they're doing at home." said Donna thoughtfully.

"that's actually what I want to talk about."

"all right. what about home?"

"It's that saying that the crazier Amazons used in court after kidnapping us, what was it? Something about wanting a baby?"

"Oh! I know what you're talking about! Um um. Always! No, permanently! No,no,no... Eternally! Eternally... Empty! Eternally Empty Womb! I feel like I'm on Wheel of Fortune.

"that's it sis!"

"so what about the 'eternally empty womb' Dianna?"

"you see, there's a problem. Mine's not exactly as _empty _as it could be..."

Donna's eyes widened ans she suddenly felt very guilty for listening to the Bloodhound Gang's Foxtrot Uniform Charlie Kilo as her sister broke the news.

"this is bad. Like, reealy bad."

"I know." said Dianna discouraged.

"What are you going to do about it?" asked Donna worriedly.

"I don't know. I had to tell someone, and that was you. Now, I've got nothing."

"you can't work. At the IADC or with the costume..."

"yeah, it'll have to be shelved for now."

"you should tell- who's the father?"

"Clark."

"really. We can't have it born here then."

"yeah... but not at the watchtower either..."

"why?"

"they'd never let me hear the end of it that's why."

"Themyscyla?" asked Donna.

"Are you insane!?"

"It's the safest place for a flying, lazer shooting, ten-thousand tons of steel lifting, Amazon-Kryptonian baby to be born."

"you're right." replied a discouraged Dianna

"Dianna, I'm back!" said Clark as he entered the apartment. "Dianna?"


	2. Titans in the Tower

He walked to their bedroom to find another note on the back of the one that he'd left earlier that day:

_Clark,_

_Had to go to Themyscyla. Will be back soon-ish. xoxo_

_-Dianna_

Clark was confused. Maybe Donna knew something he didn't.

When he arrived at Titan's Tower, and knocked on the door, Beast Boy answered.

"Hi, there Gar, is Donna in?"

"I don't know who you are, where you came from, or how you know my name, but she isn't here. Now go away."

Clark took off his Glasses and opened his shirt.

"Oh. Sorry Mr. Superman, sir, uh, come right in."

they walked toward the top floor, and turned toward Donna's room. But all they saw was a note on the door.

_Titans,_

_went home. Don't come looking. Be back eventually. _

_Love-_

_Donna._

At that moment the door knob began to turn. And then it stopped. Clark whipped around toward Garfield Logan.

"I thought you said she was gone!" he whispered.

"That's what the note said!"

and the knob turned and opened.

"Don-na..." Clark said discouraged, as from the room stepped Korriand'arr, Princess of Tamaran.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, startled. "I was unaware of any beings seeking entrance to our-my, room."

"Where has Donna gone?"

"I believe she returned to her home. Now if you will excuse me, I will be off to the mall!" she said with no hint of sarcasm. "Goodbye Garfield, and neatly dressed bespectacled man!" and she skipped off down the hall.

When she was out of sight, Garfield whispered to Clark:

"she didn't lock it."

"Garfield, stay outside."

"but-"

by then, Clark had entered the room, and left Beast Boy outside.

"stupid adults, they get to have all the fun..." he muttered.

Clark was using all forms of vision to search the girl's room for clues. And then he saw it, a pen on a writing desk that had fresh fingerprints on it. _Donna's _fingerprints. And a notebook with a page torn out. She had written something here.

And so, using many science-y methods, Clark came to decide that Donna had written a note, in addition to the one on the door, which she had placed near Korriand'ar's head. And Now, to find Dianna, he would have to find Donna, by finding Korriand'ar. Of course he knew where she was, but now he had to find out why.

That morning...

Kori's snores popped and fizzled and she woke up. She mumbled a bit, and sat up. In the process she heard paper crinkle. She picked it up and turned on her bedside lamp.

_Kori,_

_I'll be back as soon as things get sorted out. I'll tell you why I'm gone when it's okay to. Stay calm, and don't look for me, because I'll be back._

_-your BFF,_

_Donna!_

Now...

"Oh! Hello again neatly dressed, bespectacled man! Fancy meeting you here!"

"I need to find Donna, where has she gone?"

"I do not know exactly where, but she has returned to her home."

"so, I can't find her, because she's on Themysclya, and I'm a man."

"yes!" she replied with her usual cheer.

Clark was feeling hopeless. He let his head fall to his hands, he sighed. Got up and started toward Metropolis.


End file.
